thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tauryun
Tauryun is the northernmost wood elf kingdom, west of Enedorei and far north from Kavaad. In the capital Nrannas grows a gargantuan tree, which the wood elves — especially the green elves, revere as a sacred gift from the Tree Mother. Geography and locations The land of Tauryun consists mostly of woodlands, and it is encased by a series of mountain ranges and a western coast. The trees of Tauryun are unusually large, and often house fey spirits. The western woods and wildlands closer to the coast are inhabited by troll elves who are enemies to the kingdom of the wood elves. The Frostgale Peaks to the west serve as a border to the land of Yondria, and the Ridge of Blades leads south to the kingdoms of Mithlaru and Kavaad. Beyond the mountains to the east lie the kingdoms of Enedorei and Kazad-Har. In the south of Tauryun, countless streams spring from the Haunted Swamps, bringing the sounds of haunted souls downstream into the northern rivers. The Misty Marshes north of Vansiril are home to dangerous fey creatures that spirit away mortals into a realm of cold mists and lost memories. Settlements Nrannas is the capital of Tauryun and home to the royal green elves. The tree Nimlaroth grows in a sacred grove in the center of the city. Most buildings in Nrannas are sculpted from sturdy trees and pale stone, and the smaller streets resemble natural paths through a forest more than they do alleyways. Vansiril is the second largest city of the kingdom, and it is the one most similar to human settlements. Vansiril has city walls, stone buildings, and ivory towers, and the human, dwarf, and gnome populations of Vansiril are greater than those of any other tauryuni city. Ardyn is a large city to the north. Its twilit paths and streets are completely silent apart from the music that springs from the chimes and bells in the blue willow trees. Sunlight never touches the ground in Ardyn, as tall trees block out the sky. The local elves watch the night sky from druid-made balconies across the canopy of the dense forest. Morthalas, the Black Citadel, once a cabalist city of the ancient elf mages, is now an abandoned ruin. The forest around Morthalas has withered and died for miles around, and snow falls there even in the summer. Unlurifel is a small, mostly isolated town near the ruins of Morthalas. Emedselion is a quiet, northern town where elves go to mourn. Arryld is a town near the Misty Marshes, where the local elves pay tribute to the spirits of the mist. Holbarad is a small town to the north, where troll elf attacks from the Moonclaw tribe are regular occurrences. Penelond is an isolated town beyond the Misty Marshes. Somewhere in the mountains near Penelond there is an ancient monastery dedicated to a cult of fire, where the Master of Flame, Nauron, once trained. Ethnic groups Tauryun is home to many peoples, particularly wood elves and troll elves. The wood elves of Tauryun are often split between the noble green elves and the common non-green elves. Half-elves are expected to shave their hair so as not to confuse themselves with "true" elves. Green elves The green elves often have blond or brown hair, and their skin tones range from greenish tan to light teal. The green elves of the capital can sometimes experience mild, seasonal color changes in their skin, hair, or eyes, similar to plants or eladrin. The green elves of Ardyn share a lot of their culture and features with the drow that live beneath the twilit forests. Common wood elves The common wood elves usually have brown hair and tan or pale skin. For some wood elves, their hair color changes as they age, going through oranges and reds before settling on brown. The elves of Penelond sometimes keep their orange or red hair for their entire lives. In Unlurifel and the north, wood elves commonly experience greying and white hair with age. Troll elves The beast-like elmendyrn, or "troll elves" originated in Tauryun, and three major tribes live in and around the kingdom. The Greenhand elves have settled in the west. The Moonclaw tribe is frequently in conflict with the northern wood elves. The Riverfang elves were hunted out of Tauryun, and migrated to Arrovale.